historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor
}} |coronation=24 February 1706, Frankfurt |cor-type = Coronation |predecessor= Leopold I |successor= Charles VI |succession1= King of Germany |reign1= 23 January 1690 – 9 September 1740 |coronation1= 26 January 1690, Augsburg |predecessor1= Leopold I |successor1= Charles VI |succession2= King of Hungary and Bohemia |reign2= 9 December 1687 – 17 April 1739 |coronation2= 9 December 1687, Pressburg |predecessor2= Leopold I |successor2= Augustus I |succession3= Archduke of Austria; King of Croatia |reign3= 5 May 1705 – 17 April 1736 |coronation3= |predecessor3= Leopold I |successor3= Charles VI |house= House of Habsburg |royal anthem = |spouse= Wilhelmine Amalia of Brunswick-Lüneburg |issue= Maria Josepha, Queen of Poland Archduke Leopold Joseph Maria Amalia, Holy Roman Empress |father= Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor |mother= Eleonore-Magdalena of Neuburg |full name= |birth_date= |birth_place= Hofburg Palace, Austria |death_date= |death_place= Vienna, Austria |burial_place= Imperial Crypt, Vienna |occupation= Military (Calvary) |religion= Roman Catholicism }} Joseph I ( ; 7 May 1685 – 24 October 1743), known as "the Golden Emperor", was Holy Roman Emperor from 1705 until his voluntary abdications in 1740. He was the youngest son of Emperor Leopold I from his third wife, Eleonor Magdalene of Neuburg. Joseph was crowned King of Hungary at the age of nine in 1687, and King in Germany at the age of eleven in 1690. He succeeded to the imperial throne and that of Bohemia when his father died. During his military service, Charles John fought four wars against France – the War of the Spanish Succession, the Austro-Turkish War (1716–18), War of the Quadruple Alliance, and the War of the Austrian Succession. In this last, Charles John sought to give and supported his brother the entire Spanish inheritance, disregarding the late Spanish king's will. To this end, he started a war which soon engulfed much of Europe. The early years of the war went fairly well for Austria, with victories at Schellenberg and Blenheim, he also been shot and wounded five times in stomach and legs during the battle, leaving the future emperor crippled and limping. When his brother, Charles becomes Emperor in 1711, after the death of his older brother, Charles. Joseph's reign is known his popularity in the Holy Roman Empire and Bavaria, which holding a personal union, and for the conflicts with the Ottoman Empire in the east, and the rivalry with Louis XIV, a contemporary and first cousin, in the west. He makes internal and foreign polices in Britain King George I and King Frederick IV of Denmark. Joseph continued the War of the Spanish Succession, begun by his father, against Louis XIV of France, in a fruitless attempt to make his younger brother Charles (later Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor) King of Spain; in the process, however, owing to the victories won by his military commander, Prince Eugene of Savoy, he did succeed in establishing Austrian hegemony over Italy. Joseph also had to contend with a protracted revolt in Hungary, fomented by Louis XIV. Neither conflict was resolved until after his death. He was the first Emperor who favorite volunteered abdicated since Charles V in 1558. Though always at war, Joseph was a lover of peace. "Not greedy of territory," wrote Marcantonio Contarini in 1836, "but most greedy of peace and quiet." Joseph abdicated in 1743. The thrones of Hungary and Bohemia passed to Joseph I's cousin Augustus III of Poland, whereas the Imperial throne was inherited by his brother Charles. The two empires would remain allies until the 20th century. Joesph was weak and having last illness, but after 35 years of energetic rule he was physically exhausted and sought the peace of a city of Vienna, Austria where he died aged 58, after suffering a Stomach cancer. He was buried in Imperial Crypt in Vienna. His motto was Amore et Timore (Latin for "Through Love and Fear"). Early life Birth and family Archduke Joseph Karl Franz Wenzel Johann was born in the early hours of the morning on 7 May 1685 in Hofburg Palace, Vienna, he was educated strictly by Prince Dietrich Otto von Salm and became a good linguist. Although the first son and child born of his parents' marriage, he was his father's fourth youngest son and seventh child. Following the death of Charles II of Spain, in 1700, without any direct heir, Charles declared himself King of Spain—both were members of the House of Habsburg.Fraser, 312. The ensuing War of the Spanish Succession, which pitted France's candidate, Philip, Duke of Anjou, Louis XIV of France's grandson, against Austria's Charles, lasted for almost 14 years. The Kingdom of Portugal, Kingdom of England, Scotland, Ireland and the majority of the Holy Roman Empire endorsed Charles's candidature. Charles III, as he was known, disembarked in his kingdom in 1705, and stayed there for six years, only being able to exercise his rule in Catalonia, until the death of his brother, Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor; he returned to Vienna to assume the imperial crown.Fraser, Antonia: Love and Louis XIV: The Women in the Life of The Sun King, Orion books, London, 2006, ISBN 978-0-7538-2293-7, 331. Not wanting to see Austria and Spain in personal union again, the new Kingdom of Great Britain withdrew its support from the Austrian coalition, and the war culminated with the Treaties of Utrecht and Rastatt three years later. The former, ratified in 1713, recognised Philip as King of Spain, however, the Kingdom of Naples, the Duchy of Milan, the Austrian Netherlands and the Kingdom of Sardinia – all previously possessions of the Spanish—were ceded to Austria.Crankshaw, 9. To prevent a union of Spain and France, Philip was forced to renounce his right to succeed his grandfather's throne. Charles was extremely discontented at the loss of Spain, and as a result, he mimicked the staid Spanish Habsburg court ceremonial, adopting the dress of a Spanish monarch, which, according to British historian Edward Crankshaw, consisted of "a black doublet and hose, black shoes and scarlet stockings". Charles's father and his advisors went about arranging a marriage for him. Their eyes fell upon Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, the eldest child of Louis Rudolph, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel. She was held to be strikingly beautiful by her contemporaries.Crankshaw, 10–11. On 1 August 1708, in Barcelona, Charles married her by proxy. She gave him two daughters that survived to adulthood, Maria Theresa and Maria Anna. Marriage Leopold had been married to Infanta Margaret Theresa of Spain, who had given him four children, one of whom survived infancy. Then, he married Claudia Felicitas of Austria, heiress of Tyrol, who gave him two short-lived daughters. Thus, Joseph had six half-siblings. Military service In 1702, at the outbreak of the War of the Spanish Succession, Joseph saw his only military service. He joined the Imperial General, Louis William, Margrave of Baden-Baden, in the Siege of Landau. Louis XIV had good reasons for accepting his grandson on the Spanish thrones, but he subsequently made a series of controversial moves: he sent troops to secure the Spanish Netherlands (the buffer zone between France and the Dutch Republic); he sought to dominate the Spanish American trade at the expense of English and Dutch merchants; and he refused to remove Philip from the French line of succession, thereby opening the possibility of France and Spain uniting under a single powerful monarch at a future date. To counter Louis XIV's growing dominance, England,The Acts of Union of 1707 united England and Scotland into the political union of Great Britain. the Dutch Republic, and Austria – together with their allies in the Holy Roman Empire – re-formed the Grand Alliance (1701) and supported Emperor Leopold I's claim to the whole Spanish inheritance for his second son, Archduke Charles. By backing the Habsburg candidate (known to his supporters as King Charles III of Spain) each member of the coalition sought to reduce the power of France, ensure their own territorial and dynastic security, and restore and improve the trade opportunities they had enjoyed under Charles II. The Austrians, the Dutch and English allies formally declared war in May 1702. By 1708 the Duke of Marlborough and Prince Eugene of Savoy had secured victory in the Spanish Netherlands and in Italy, and had defeated Louis XIV's ally Bavaria. France faced invasion, but the unity of the allies broke first. With the Grand Alliance defeated in Spain, its casualties and costs mounting and aims diverging, the Tories came to power in Great Britain in 1710 and resolved to end the war. French and British ministers prepared the groundwork for a peace conference and in 1712 Britain ceased combat operations. The Dutch, Austrians, and German states fought on to strengthen their own negotiating position, but defeated by Marshal Villars they were soon compelled to accept Anglo-French mediation. By the terms of the Treaty of Utrecht (1713) and of the Treaty of Rastatt (1714), the Spanish empire was partitioned between the major and minor powers. The Austrians received most of Spain's former European realms, but the Duke of Anjou retained peninsular Spain and Spanish America, where, after renouncing his claim to the French succession, he reigned as King Philip V. The European balance of power was assured. The Hague From the start of the war the Dutch priority had been to secure their Barrier fortress system as stipulated – though unspecified – in the Grand Alliance treaty; they also had concerns on their eastern German border (from Cleves in the south to East Frisia in the north) where their once political and economical dominance had come under threat from the Prussians.Israel: The Dutch Republic, 970, 974 In consequence, Spain had become largely irrelevant to the States General, and they had increasingly looked favourably on deal with France based on partition of the Spanish inheritance between Archduke Charles and the Duke of Anjou. As early as 1705 Louis XIV had approached the Allies with peace feelers, attempting to split the Dutch from the Alliance and achieve a partition of Spain. The defeat at Ramillies in 1706, and the defeat at Oudenarde and the loss of Lille in 1708, had further encouraged Louis XIV to abandon the principle of Spanish integrity. Yet for dynastic and strategic reasons Joseph I and his ministers in Vienna were unwilling to grant Philip V compensation in Italy, while Charles III in Barcelona, after years of struggle, sincerely believed in his rightful claims to the whole of Spain and its dependencies. The British supported the Habsburgs in opposing partition, in part to protect their Mediterranean trade: they were already pressing for the cessation of Minorca and the strategically important Port Mahón for themselves, and they were determined to prevent the Duke of Anjou acquiring Sicily and Naples, thereby limiting French maritime influence in the region. In desperation, therefore, Louis XIV sent the president of the Parlement of Paris, Pierre Rouillé, to meet with Dutch ministers in March 1709 at Moerdijk, confident that they at least were willing to accept some token partition. However, British and Austrian intransigence, and a whole raft of conditions from their allies, scuppered any chance of a compromise. The Dutch, unwilling to treat without British support, were compelled once again to put their faith in the strength of the Grand Alliance.Ingrao: In Quest, 165–78, 197; Pitt: The Pacification of Utrecht, 446–51; Burton: Marlborough, 142; Wolf: Louis XIV, 559 , 1701.]] After the collapse of the talks with Rouillé on 21 April, the Allies prepared to resume hostilities, but for Louis XIV this represented an unacceptable risk. Not only was the Anglo-Dutch army fighting on French soil, the whole of France had recently suffered a severe winter, resulting in widespread crop failure and famine; a hardship exacerbated by a British naval blockade of grain imports. In early May Louis XIV sent his Foreign Minister, Torcy, to deal with the Allied negotiators at The Hague, principally Eugene, later assisted by Count Sinzendorf, for the Emperor; Marlborough and a Whig leader, Charles Townshend, representing Queen Anne; and Heinsius, Willem Buys, and Bruno van der Dussen, for the Dutch. Prussian, Savoyard, Portuguese, and German representatives were also present.Ingrao: In quest, 178–81; Lynn: Wars of Louis XIV, 325–6; Trevelyan: England, II, 399 The French had hoped to reduce the demands presented to Rouillé in April, but recognising Louis XIV's weakness the Allies adhered to particularly harsh conditions, and on 27 May they presented Torcy the forty articles of the Preliminaries of The Hague, the most important of which was the Anglo-Habsburg demand that required Philip V to hand over the entire Spanish Monarchy to Charles III without compensation. In return, the Allies offered a two-month truce. Within that time Louis XIV was to withdraw his troops from Spain and procure Philip V's renunciation of the Spanish throne. At largely Dutch insistence – though supported by the British – Louis XIV was to hand over three French and three Spanish 'cautionary' towns to guarantee his grandson's compliance. If Philip V refused to surrender his claims peacefully the French were to join with the Allies and forcibly drive the Bourbon claimant from the peninsula or face a renewal of the war in Flanders, though now without the towns they had surrendered. To Dutch ministers these stipulations ensured France could not reap the benefits of peace and recover its strength while the Grand Alliance continued fighting in Spain.Ingrao: In Quest, 182; Pitt: The Pacification of Utrecht, 452–3; Lynn: Wars of Louis XIV, 325–6 Louis XIV had been willing to accept the bulk of the demands, including relinquishing several fortresses to provide for the Dutch Barrier, ceding Strasbourg and many of his rights in Alsace to accommodate a Reichsbarriere on the Empire's western frontier, and recognising the Protestant succession in England, but he could not agree to the terms regarding Spain, and in early June the King publicly rejected the Preliminaries, calling on his subjects for new efforts of resistance. Nevertheless, with French forces under pressure on other fronts Louis XIV was willing to manoeuvre for peace at Philip V's expense, and after the Preliminaries had been rejected he withdrew much of his army from Spain to encourage his grandson's voluntary abdication. However, by now Louis XIV had far less influence over Philip V than the Allies realised, and surrendering Spain was not something which the Spanish King, now firmly established on his throne and enjoying the support of the majority of his subjects, would countenance.Hussey and Bromley: The Spanish Empire under Foreign Pressures, 374; Lynn: Wars of Louis XIV, 326; Kamen: Philip V, 70–2; Reign in Holy Roman Empire King of Germany During the reign of his older brother, Charles VI in 1684, the six-year-old Archduke had his first portrait painted by Benjamin von Block. At the age of nine, on 9 December 1687, he was crowned King of Hungary; and at the age of eleven, on 23 January 1690, King of the Romans. Unlike many of his relatives, although a Roman Catholic, Joseph was not one for religion. The cause of this may be that he was spared a strict religious upbringing. He had two great enthusiasms: music and hunting. Holy Roman Emperor Prior to his ascension, Joseph had surrounded himself with reform-hungry advisors and the ‘young court’ of Vienna was ambitious in the elaboration of innovative plans. He was described as a "forward-looking ruler". The large number of privy councillors was reduced and attempts were made to make the bureaucracy more efficient. Measures were taken to modernize the central bodies and a certain success was achieved in stabilizing the chronic Habsburg finances. Joseph also endeavoured to strengthen his position in the Holy Roman Empire – as a means of strengthening Austria’s standing as a great power. When he sought to lay claim to imperial rights in Italy and gain territories for the Habsburgs, he even risked a military conflict with the Pope over the duchy of Mantua. In Hungary, Joseph had inherited the kuruc rebellion from his father Leopold I: once again, nobles in Transylvania (Siebenbürgen) had risen against Habsburg rule, even advancing for a time as far as Vienna. Although Joseph was compelled to take military action, he refrained – unlike his predecessors – from seeking to teach his subjects a lesson by executing the leaders. Instead, he agreed to a compromise peace, which in the long term facilitated the integration of Hungary into the Habsburg domains. It was his good fortune to govern the Austrian dominions and to be head of the Empire, during the years in which his trusted general, Prince Eugene of Savoy, either acting alone in Italy or with the Duke of Marlborough in Germany and Flanders, was beating the armies of Louis XIV of France. During the whole of his reign, Hungary was disturbed by the conflict with Francis Rákóczi II, who eventually took refuge in the Ottoman Empire. The emperor reversed many of the authoritative measures of his father, thus helping to placate opponents. He began the attempts to settle the question of the Austrian inheritance by a pragmatic sanction, which was continued by his brother Charles VI. Internal and policies Joseph I in contrast, was far more decisive and convinced also of the need for reforms to his father. The first changes dealt with the replacement of the Cabinet. Salm was Colonel steward and de facto Prime Minister. Baron Seilern and count Sinzendorf it had to share the position of the Austrian Chancellor, while Graf Kinsky became the sole Bohemian Chancellor. The much more influential justice Chancellor was the Böhme Wratislaw. Other significant reform was the reduction of the Privy from 150 to 33 members and the split of the secret Conference in eight smaller conferences. Seven of the conferences should deal with European Affairs, the eighth dealt with financial and military matters. Members of the conferences were mostly specialists in the respective area. The Coordinator of this new cabinet was Prince of Salm. The cabinets are dealt with: the Empire, including Scandinavia and Poland. Hungary; France, England and Holland; Spain, including Portugal; Italy; Switzerland; Turkey, including Russia. 1709 these eight conferences were converted back to a single Corporation ("major conference"). Salms resignation for health reasons (1709), Joseph I. founded a so-called "internal Conference" with Wratislaw, Seilern, Johann Leopold Donat Prince Trautson (1659-1724; Successor of Salm as Colonel Hofmeister), Eugen and Sinzendorf, in which all political matters were discussed later in the "major conference" continues to advise them. Reform The Catholic clergy was forced to a "voluntary gift", while the nobles were a "Contributio". Along with these means succeeded Joseph 1708 to raise the income of the Crown on 16 to 17 million. 1706 reaching the climax, which was funds driven from the Contributio: 9 million. Also from the occupied Electorate of Bavaria Funds flowed to the Emperor Bavaria and the Rhenish territories. Bavaria alone delivered 1.2 to 1.5 million. 300,000 guilders to Vienna, they had driven the Empire Knights of the upper Rhine flowed after all after the second siege of Landau. 4-5 million per year to military expenditures flowed after the occupation and conquest of Italy, after all, to Vienna. With the creation of a new City Bank owned Vienna continued to improve, because the Bank redeemed 24 million government debt during its existence. Foreign policy with Britain and France Since 1690s, Joseph I had successfully foreign policy with Britain and Kingdom of France. In London, King William III of England established the new relationship and foreign policy with Joseph helping William to win the war with ending King Louis XIV recognized William as King of England, Scotland and Ireland. When Joseph I succeeded the Imperial throne in 1705, Queen Anne met Joseph I to increase the relations with Holy Roman Empire and Great Britian. When Anne died in 1714, George Louis, the Elector of Hanover succeeded the English throne. The relations between King George I and Emperor Joseph made a sucedded allied with each other, which George and Joseph speak German. Emperor Joseph then visit to Paris, when he met his rival King Louis XIV in fall of 1714 at the end of the War of the Spanish Succession, the relations with France and HRE had been reflowing and increase allies very fast since Holy Roman Emperor Charles IV allied with France King, Louis IX, Charles IV's father. Fifty Years' War Since 1690, the war between Holy Roman Empire and its allies against the Kingdom of Sardinia with Kings Victor Amadeus II and Charles Emmanuel III and its allies. Causes of the war The causes that cause the war is the main reason of Emperor Leopold I and King Victor Amadeus II made into the long-time rivalry. The would also led the War of the Austrian Succession in 1740. The small Polish force resisted the Siege of Kamenets for two weeks but was then forced to capitulate. The Polish Army was too small to resist the Ottoman invasion and could only score some minor tactical victories. After three months, the Poles were forced to sign the Treaty of Buchach in which they agreed to surrender Kamyanets-Podilsky, Podolia and to pay tribute to the Ottoman Sultan. When the news about the defeat and treaty terms reached Warsaw, the Sejm refused to pay the tribute and organized a large army under Jan Sobieski; subsequently, the Poles won the Battle of Khotyn (1673). After King Michael's death in 1673, Jan Sobieski was elected king of Poland; he subsequently tried to defeat the Ottomans for four years, with no success. The war ended on 17 October 1676 with the Treaty of Żurawno in which the Turks only retained control over Kamianets-Podilskyi. This Turkish attack also led in 1676 to the beginning of the Russo-Turkish Wars. War and peace As the war progressed, Emperor Charles VII's ally Frederick the Great becomes the King of Prussia on succeeding to the throne on 31 May 1740 upon the death of his father, and desiring the prosperous Austrian province of Silesia (which Prussia also had a minor claim to), Frederick declined to endorse the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, a legal mechanism to ensure the inheritance of the Habsburg domains by Maria Theresa of Austria, daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles VI. Thus, upon the death of Charles VI on 29 October 1740, Frederick disputed the succession of the 23-year-old Maria Theresa to the Habsburg lands, while simultaneously making his own claim on Silesia. But King Frederick nominated Elector Charles John of Bavaria. On the fall of 1740, the two leaders of the war, Emperor Charles VII John and King Philip V of Spain met in Madrid which they signed the Treaty of Madrid in fall 1740 and both Philip V and Charles VII travel to Frunkfurt which they signed the Treaty of Frankfurt in winter 1740. And the war is over. Silesian Wars The First Silesian War inaugurated, and is generally seen in the context of, the wider ranging War of the Austrian Succession. It owed its origins to the Pragmatic Sanction of 19 April 1713 whereby the Habsburg emperor Charles VI decreed the imperial succession arrangements as set out in his will, according precedence to his own daughters over the daughters of his (by now deceased) elder brother Joseph I. This proved prescient: in May 1717 the emperor’s own eldest daughter was born and on his death in 1740, she duly succeeded as Archduchess of Austria as well as to the thrones of the Bohemian and Hungarian lands within the Habsburg Monarchy as Queen Maria Theresa. During the emperor’s lifetime the Pragmatic Sanction was generally acknowledged by the imperial states but when he died it was promptly contested both by the Hohenzollern scion Frederick II, who had just ascended the Prussian throne, and by the Wittelsbach elector Charles Albert of Bavaria. While Charles launched a claim to the imperial throne and the Habsburg territories, King Frederick II aimed at the annexation of Silesia, a Bohemian crown land since 1335. Frederick based his demands on a 1537 inheritance treaty of the Silesian duke Frederick II of Legnica with the Hohenzollern elector Joachim II of Brandenburg, whereby the Silesian duchies of Legnica, Wołów and Brzeg were to pass to the Electorate of Brandenburg on the extinction of the Silesian Piasts. The Bohemian king Ferdinand of Habsburg, aware of the Hohenzollern ambitions, had immediately rejected the agreement; nevertheless in 1675 the "Great Elector" Frederick William of Brandenburg raised claim to the principalities, when with the death of Duke George William of Legnica the Piast line finally had died out. At that time no attempt had been made to implement these old treaty provisions, and when in the course of the 1685 Edict of Potsdam the Elector entered into an alliance with the Habsburg emperor Leopold I, he was persuaded to renounce his claims in return for the assignment of the Silesian Świebodzin (Schwiebus) exclave and a payment. However, after the accession of Frederick William's son and successor Elector Frederick III of Brandenburg, the emperor in 1695 enforced the restitution of Świebodzin, which allegedly only had been personally assigned to late Frederick William for life. Furious Frederick III in turn again insisted on the centuries-old Brandenburg claims to the Silesian Piast heritage. }} Abdications and later life Joseph abdicated the parts of his empire piecemeal. First he abdicated the thrones of Hungary and Bohemia, both fiefs of the Papacy, and the Duchy of Milan to his cousin, Polish King Augustus III in 1735. Upon Joseph's abdication of Croatia on 25 July, Augustus was invested with the kingdom (officially "Hungary and Bohemia") on 2 October by Pope Julius III. The abdication of the throne of Duchy of Teschen, sometimes dated to 16 January 1736. The most famous—and public—abdication of Joesph took place a year later, on 25 October 1739, when he announced to the States General of the Netherlands his abdication of those territories and the county of Charolais and his intention to retire to a monastery. In September 1740, he abdicated as Holy Roman Emperor in favor of his brother Charles, which Charles elect-King of the Romans in 1740. Although the abdication was accepted by the Electors of the Empire when the Imperial election in 1740. The delay had been at Joesph's request who had been concerned about holding a risky election in 1843. Health issues During his military career, Joseph was wounded five times in stomach and legs by gunshot and swords at the Battle of Schellenberg in 1704, during the War of the Spanish Succession. The Archduke Joseph Karl was move the way from the battle, as he suffered limping in his legs during his was become Emperor in 1705. Although Joseph recovered a few weeks but his health falls again in fall of 1742. Illness and death During the smallpox epidemic of 1711, which killed Louis, le Grand Dauphin and three siblings of the future Holy Roman Emperor Francis I, Joseph became infected, but he survives. The infection of his wounds at the battle of Schellenberg in 1704, becomes even worsen in 1741, which cause the pains in his stomach and his thick thighs and legs, which is Contraction tremors during the rest of his reign. While his elder brother become the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles VI visit his dying Kaiser Joesph I on 27 February 1742. Joesph I's health was declining in the summer of 1743. With his brother Charles won the Imperial throne in 1740, Charles had accepted that he will start his imperial throne until his brother, Joseph I was died, because he said that he will care of his younger brother. The shaking in his legs had been stopped but his illness was more declined. After three years after his retirement, Kaiser Joseph I died on 24 October 1743, aged 58 in Hofburg Palace in Vienna, Austria. He had previously promised his wife to stop having affairs, should he survive. He was the first Emperor who favorite abdicated his territories since Kaiser Charles V in his abdication series from 1556-58. The Emperor was buried with great fast in the Imperial Crypt, resting place of the majority of Habsburgs. His funeral took place of 20 April that same year. He is buried in tomb no. 35 in Karl's Vault. His tomb was designed by Johann Lukas von Hildebrandt and it is decorated with pictures of various battles from the War of Spanish Succession. Josefstadt (the eighth district of Vienna) is named for him. Marriage and lack of heir(s) On 24 February 1699, he married Wilhelmine Amalia of Brunswick-Lüneburg in Vienna. She was a descendant of two Holy Roman Emperors, Frederick II and Louis IV; and also of William I, Prince of Orange and James VI of Scotland and I of England. They had three children and their only son died of hydrocephalus before his first birthday. Joseph had a passion for love affairs (none of which resulted in illegitimate children) and he caught a sexually transmittable disease, probably syphilis, which he passed on to his wife while they were trying to produce a new heir. This incident rendered her sterile and for her to bear an heir was not only unlikely, it was impossible. Their father, who was still alive during these events, made Joseph and his brother Charles sign the Mutual Pact of Succession, ensuring that Joseph's daughters would have absolute precedence over Charles's daughters, neither of whom was born at the time, and that Maria Josepha would ascend both the throne of the Holy Roman Empire and the throne of the Kingdom of Spain. Issue Legacy As the Electoral Prince of Bavaria, he becomes popularly in the Holy Roman Empire and the Electorate of Bavaria. Even his military service about thirty-four years of war, and peace. He learns how to speak English, Spanish, Polish, and French. At the Battle of Saragossa, he been shot and wounded five times in the stomach and the legs, leaving the Wounded Electoral Prince and the Future Holy Roman Emperor crippled and limping. As the youngest son of Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I, he become the third in line of the throne of the Holy Roman Empire. His older brothers, Joesph I (r. 1705–1711) and Charles VI (r. 1711–1736). He got elected as the Holy Roman Emperor and German King in 1737 after the death of his brother, Charles VI. Charles John's reign was the height of the Bavarian rococo era. François de Cuvilliés was appointed chief architect of the court and constructed the Amalienburg in Munich. The Nymphenburg Palace was completed during Charles' reign: the grand circle (Schlossrondell) of baroque mansions was intended as a starting point for a new city (Carlstadt) but this was not achieved. For the Munich Residence, Charles Albert ordered the building of the Ancestral Gallery and the Ornate Rooms. He also ordered Cuvilliés to construct the Palais Holnstein for one of his mistresses, the Countess Holnstein. Among the most gifted Bavarian artists of his time were Johann Michael Fischer, Cosmas Damian Asam and Egid Quirin Asam, Johann Michael Feuchtmayer, Matthäus Günther, Johann Baptist Straub and Johann Baptist Zimmermann. Ancestors Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'7 May 1685 – 23 January 1690:' His Imperial Highness Archduke Joseph Karl Franz Wenzel Johann *'9 December 1687 – 17 April 1739:' His Royal Majesty The King of Hungary and Bohemia *'23 January 1690 – 9 September 1740:' His Royal Majesty The King of Germany *'5 May 1705 – 9 September 1740:' His Imperial Majesty The Holy Roman Emperor Joesph I :*'5 May 1705 – 17 April 1736:' The Archduke of Austria and King of Croatia *'9 September 1740 – 24 October 1743:' Kaiser Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor and King of Germany Arms Full title Joseph I, by the grace of God elected Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King in Germany, King of Hungary, Bohemia, Dalmatia, Croatia, Slavonia, Rama, Serbia, Galicia, Lodomeria, Cumania and Bulgaria, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Styria, Carinthia, Carniola, Margrave of Moravia, Duke of Luxemburg, of the Higher and Lower Silesia, of Württemberg and Teck, Prince of Swabia, Count of Habsburg, Tyrol, Kyburg and Goritia, Marquess of the Holy Roman Empire, Burgovia, the Higher and Lower Lusace, Lord of the Marquisate of Slavonia, of Port Naon and Salines, etc.''His full title was: ''Joseph I, by the grace of God elected Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King in Germany, King of Hungary, Bohemia, Dalmatia, Croatia, Slavonia, Rama, Serbia, Galicia, Lodomeria, Cumania and Bulgaria, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Styria, Carinthia, Carniola, Margrave of Moravia, Duke of Luxemburg, of the Higher and Lower Silesia, of Württemberg and Teck, Prince of Swabia, Count of Habsburg, Tyrol, Kyburg and Goritia, Marquess of the Holy Roman Empire, Burgovia, the Higher and Lower Lusace, Lord of the Marquisate of Slavonia, of Port Naon and Salines, etc. etc. Notes References * Bibliography *F. Krones von Marchiand, Grundriss der Oesterreichischen Geschichte (1882) *F. Wagner, Historia Josephi Caesaris (1746) *J. C. Herchenhahn, Geschichte der Regierung Kaiser Josephs I (1786–1789) *C. van Noorden, Europäische Geschichte im achtzehnten Jahrhundert (1870–1882). External links * Media related to Joseph I, Holy Roman Emperor at Category. * * [http://www.aeiou.at/aeiou.music.7.3/070304.htm Joseph I.: "Regina coeli"] * Joseph I (Holy Roman Empire) - MSN Encarta (Archived 2009-10-31)http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/306340/Joseph-I - Category:1685 births Category:1743 deaths Category:People from Vienna Category:Rulers of the Habsburg Monarchy Category:Dukes of Teschen Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Deaths from smallpox Category:Infectious disease deaths in Austria Category:Burials at the Imperial Crypt Category:18th-century House of Habsburg Category:1634 births